Mixed Match
by Wafarasu
Summary: Who would've thought a letter would unite them together? AU. ShizNat
1. Confusing Letter

**__**

Mixed Match

Chapter 1:_ Confusing Letter_

* * *

"Oh dear, come downstairs for a moment!" Her mother chimed, where she was located in the kitchen, no doubt, making or baking something delicious and donning an apron.

"What?" A blue-haired teenaged girl asked from her room, wondering what the hell her mother was asking her to do.

"Jeez, it won't take much time, a letter came with your name...or at least I think it is, since it looks like...Natsuki..or something..and um, it was raining but it only affected the envelope and not the letter itself—well, maybe it affected some but just hurry on down!" Her mother, Saeko Kuga, clapped her hands together, signalling that if she didn't, one of her stuff would be tooken away and she would have to earn it again, which was a big pain and she didn't like her stuff gone because of not listening so she rushed downstairs.

A few minutes before her mother could clap her hands again, a huffing, irate emerald-eyed girl leaned against the wall by where the inanimate iron refridgerator was placed by the oven, and scowled. "Where is it?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Natsuki!" She reprimanded with a warning tone but continued, "Just wait, I'll go get it since you're too darn lazy to walk to the table..." Saeko grumbled with a teasing tone half-heartedly, stalking off to the round table and grabbing the formal-looking letter that had a stamp that looked something of royalty, the red-rimmed seal planted on the overlapping folds to keep whatever it contained the neatly folded letter.

"Now, here it is, and read, 'cause I'm anxious!" Her mother, in Natsuki's mind, was suddenly like a child gushing out from her ears in excitement, which, some children do. "Okay, yeesh, just chill..." The bluenette mumbled, carefully ripping the top of the letter in a straight line to perserve it if it was supposed to be directed to someone else. Her slender fingers gripped onto a slim paper, and before it would slip, she hastily unfolded it and sat on a chair nearby the table, with her childish mother behind her and looking over her shoulder in prodding curiousity for her to hurry and read it.

Natsuki blinked, then proceeded to read what the piece of paper with the graceful handwriting it held. _It looks like it's from the medieval times or something..._ She mentally rolled her eyes, some people were still stuck in the olden days it seems, so without further ado—and for her mother—she closed her sight on the beginning of the formal letter.

_Dear_—"Um, mom, sorry, but I can't even see the name but whatever..." Natsuki interrupted softly, glancing at the woman who lost the hopeful gleam in her light blue eyes. "Aww...that's too bad, I really wanted to know who it was directed to so I could return it to the correct person." Saeko pouted but leaned to see the words more clearly.

_Anyways, continuing on.._ Natsuki slipped past the smeared unknown name or word.

_Dear—__whoever_, Natsuki supplied in her mind,_ me and my family are holding a gala, or ball, this ball (gala) is our parents' idea, so in my regards, I hope to meet you, my intended—_ a gasp broke out from both of them. "My...I believe this is not for you..." Saeko commented wryly, but gestured her to continue._ —I thought over our arranged marriage and wondered what you looked like, what's your name, who you are. _

_So when the time comes for us to marry, our children—as out families said, would be the most powerfulest to claim head clan in history, in sincerity, when I'm fertile—_the two reading blushed heavily but still read onwards—_remember, this is just for children, but I hope we stay good parents, no matter what and that is where and when the 'in sincerity' part come in._

_Even if we hate each other, now...the important topic, I don't care what gender you are, we have high-tech—even though it's to be discarded, our family brought it—to make sure we perceived the heir, but..we have to give a drop of blood and...um, our...lubricant then pass it in a...dildo then fill the space with our..lubricant and when we strap it on, one of us will have to get pregnant. _

_I nominate myself, I always wanted to birth the child or children, so, the strap is..inside us...when our..muscles squeeze, the lubricant will then be mixed with a special toxin—and this toxin is made for the person to be impregnanted, so it won't hurt me but it will be mixed with your sperm or...wetness, so it depends on how much you spurt into me that will decide if we are to have babies—and whilst it spurts into...my womb, it will start on the process of making the baby. The birthing cycle will take the same as regular procedure when a woman and man...do it; 9 months is what it will take, see? Regular._

_Ara..._

_But puttting those aside, please come, I do wish to meet you...soon. Don't disregard my pleas, you won't regret it, and hopefully not either of us, so, my prince, I will be awaiting. _

_Affront from my anonymous greetings, I am quite nervous and embarrassed though, I'm not sure if our clans care enough to think about our happiness, ne? So, I'll tell you something, the ball (gala) will be held here: it's a land far from any city, called Windbloom, even though we are in the modern era, it's sometimes nice to reenact the history. _

_It's located by the water (pacific ocean), by Kyoto, but one kilometer south-west and past a forest and some plains. __Our city does carry some modern stuff, enough food to last us all our lifetimes together, but..maybe, we will fall in love?_

_As thanks, when we meet, you'll be given a cabin with enough space, and food to start off with some money. Thoroughly, my knowledge of you stated that you are loyal, brave, cute or handsome, and a retired warrior (I think you aren't that old, are you?) with no history of any wives or arrests. Please take care of me, ookini, when we meet._

_Farewell, and sincerely,_

_Viola._

_(P.S: Check the back of this letter for the _real_ way to our kingdom, and to your cabin, our family will then meet you in a week when you are comfortable, and since you're reading this, you now have no choice but to come or the seal will be located and your family will be murdered or hunted, assassinated, whichever you think fits better and just for your information, this is no prank.)_

Silence reigned for five minutes before Saeko fainted with a resounding dull 'thud', Natsuki cringed then carried her mother to the couch and laid her down while the bluenette sat on the floor beside the couch, because she felt dizzy and a nosebleed coming on.

"Man, hmm..." She decided to think over it, the shock still hadn't been delivered to her mind yet, and Natsuki was grateful, for she didn't want to faint. So this letter was mistakingly sent to her doorstep, in the rain, her mother picked it up. Then...called her down to read it over the words. Some were downright embarrassing, and blunt, indeed, blunt which was an interesting trait for this..Viola...heir, assuming from the word 'clan', since she was to be married, and it was arranged no less.

Natsuki was gaping and deathly pale, now...she has no choice but to abide to this...person's rules or her family, which was just her mom (her father got into an accident) but she wasn't that selfish to...she scowled, damn letter. _I knew this letter was bad news..._ She grumbled mentally and leaned against the couch, her back slouched.

Sighing, she knew that this was far from over, how was she going to get by this now? Perhaps recorrecting the address and telling them this was by a fault? No, that wouldn't do, it showed up on _their _doorstep without an explanation or any signs of it showing up, just mysteriously (and maybe coincidentially) landing there, though...this letter wasn't magic right?

_Ha! As if!_ She agreed. there was no such thing as letter poofing right on you doorstep without any witness of how it even got there in the first place, so...the only theory Natsuki could figure out was this was a prank but...the writing said it was 'no prank', and when she did turn it over. It showed like what it showed on an atlas, but far more detailed than anything she ever seen. Showing which secret paths or roads to take, and she didn't even know they existed, but for her mothers sake and herself, she would meet this person when she arrives into this 'Windbloom city' or town..village?

She hazarded another theory and guess, that there was another side of this world that existed on this one, even if it was dangerous. The though of her and her mother who cared and loved her endlessly being hunted all because of not attending to this event and meeting the 'Viola heir', sent fear into her heart and shivers down her spine.

Noting a groan rising into the air, she turned to her mother who was rubbing her eyes. "Was that a dream?" Saeko softly questioned, sitting upright to look around the room, only to freeze tensely when her gaze locked onto the white paper with the kanji and some hirigana that was writted gracefully and atop of the table.

Natsuki heaved a tired sigh, the shock had not yet arrived to her mind, maybe it would knock in when she met the heir of the 'Viola clan'. "Nope, not a dream but the wishful and hopeful thinking just flew out the window when you awoke and the letter that lays on the small table in the living room with us. But, we can still be dreaming..." Natsuki said, her lips twisting in a dry smile and her blue-hued hair messy from shaking her head at the 'wishful and hopeful thinking' part.

"Well," Saeko broke the silence, "shall we pack then?" The woman swung her feet on the ground and begin to stand up while rubbing the back of her head where she hit it when she fainted. "That bad, huh?" She muttered to herself.

_You have no idea, mom._ Natsuki thought pointedly, a frown marring her charming features but she went to her room to pack for this sudden travel and life-changing event. And, during their trip to see this 'Viola heir' she wanted to take the letter and envelope as proof.

* * *

So, while they took Natsuki's Ducati, she was alarmed, sliding past automobiles and the stuck cars in the heavy traffic_. Ha! Ahh...the advantages of having something small and slim and fast to go past cars_. She though smugly, her arrogancy stuck on her face before her mother said she was hungry. And Natsuki headed to the nearest restaurant to eat, she informed her mom that they should head to a hotel for the night so they would be energized.

"Aww...my, don't they grow up so fast?" Saeko whispered to no one in a sad and happy tone, sad because her daughter was maturing so fastly and happy since that means she could make good decisions. Natsuki flushed, embarrassed, "Mom!" She chided her emotional mother_, moms. They are so weird yet loving._

Saeko smiled, "I'm just teasing you, I love you and am so proud of you, my little 'suki."

The bluenette hummed, parking by the door and put the alarm on her exclusive motorcycle and waited when her mother got off and walked into the restaurant behind her, but opened the door for her, after all, her mother taught her manners and respect your elders (even if her mother was in her early thirties) and also to be chivalric, though...chivalry wasn't dead in her books.

"I love you too, mom." She whispered softly, before heading to the counter to order their favoured foods and drinks while Saeko watched in pride when Natsuki acted maturely. _Oh, it was like yesterday..._ Saeko though dreamily, her mind slipping into past memories.

_"Mama! Look what I found!" A small and cute 6 year-old Natsuki ran up to her mother, her chubby hands clasped as she was holding something only for the 24 year-old Saeko to see._

_The mother crouched down, awaiting patiently for Natsuki to show her what she discovered. She giggled lightly when it revealed a tadpole and a koi fish, "Sweetie, these need water, the salt on your hands are going to suck up the moisture residing on their skin, so come, we'll put them back in the pond in our backyard, okay?" She looked down lovingly, seeing Natsuki take a hesitant look at the fish and the ribbiting frog. _So innocent and childish! _She practically mentally praised her baby girl, who turned six three days ago._

_"Mom! _Mom!"

Saeko blinked rapidly, "Huh?" She looked at the tray planted in front of her, "Oh! My favourite! Takoyaki!" She used her chopsticks to pin the small round and delicious takoyaki into her awaiting mouth. _Now...just need some teriyaki sauce and some wasabi to the side..._Her shaded blue eyes gazed around, landing where the groups of sauces and spices stood on a small islanding counter.

"I'm just going to get some sauce for my takoyaki and wasabu, okay?"

Natsuki hummed, knowing where her mother was going and continued to eat her chicken balls and some fortune cookies. She sighed, picking up her soft drink and staring out the window, seeing the highway and a gas-stop beside this store. Maybe they had enough money to fill up her tank, but last time she checked the meter, it was still full, all because of some fix-ups and tunings. Now, she was grateful for her intelligent cranium.

Her little wistful stupor was broken when her mother seated herself (once again) and poured some...Natsuki saw it as: teriyaki sauce or soy sauce or maybe béchamel sauce for her teriyaki. Or some bread sauce. But whatever her mother sauced up, sure looked good now...she shook her head, man, her hunger came back, thankfully, she ordered enough for her stomach to handle.

Both of them gobbled their food up—but they were also modest and humble while eating—and payed the needed amount then headed off south-bound of the highway.

Their hair whipped wildly behind them, carefree and happy. "So this is how you feel everytime you ride your 'precious' ducati, ne?" Her mother inquiered softly, a grin wide on her face as she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and a light emotion claim her mind, her blood was rushing to a point where it was erratic. Natsuki nodded, her helmet bobbing up and down as she focused on ahead, her grip tightening as they increased speed.

"Woo!" Saeko yelled past the roar of the wind rushing in her ears and how she felt! So...fast, like light, but that wouldn't be possible, to reach the speed of sound, was possible but light? No, that was asking too much. She felt rebellic, invincible and mighty on this motorcycle!

Natsuki smiled gently, ignoring the cold streams of wind biting her earlobes, she was used to this. The speed and the sounds, especially when you turned by curves, drifting lowly and almost touching the gravel road, oh yes, she loved driving her ducati, feeling the revs and purrs it emitted from the powerful engine or combustors.

She gazed straight ahead, smiling as her mother "woo"ed and gripped a bit tighter onto her mid-driff. Her light aquamarine tinted glass protected her eyes from UV rays and wind, she chuckled, revving more. They wouldn't get caught speeding, they speed limit was 160mph to 180mph. So far, they were on 140mph, which felt fast to both of them, but she wanted to go faster but held back cause her mother would probably fly off or get cardiac arrest. She was glad that she took the letter, for it had a map to direct them to Windbloom city...or town...or village.

Such a letter it was, altering her life with it.

_Why the hell did I listen to my mom?_ She vowed not to read any letters her mom wanted her to read..._ever_.

* * *

Okay, I decided to just write this in one day, more's to if you review! And the plot will thicken, so don't worry. They'll meet, oh yes they will. So, do you want to know what happens?

But, other than that, Natsuki shall...hm, man..

Can't, not unless you review, then I'll update. :P But yeah, anyways, I got to sleep, too tired to proof-read...hopefully it's okay!

And a side note, I'm horrible at A/Ns, so..I'll be keepin' out, but if theres an emergency, then I A/N here to tell you what's wrong or something, so don't go freakin' out. I'll probably update every once in a while, this idea just sprang up on me, so...go easy ne?


	2. Filler—Lullaby

**Everybody knows my stories are primarily AU, right? 'kay, now that is settled. Onto the second chapter! Muahahahahaha!  
P.S: It was a bitch to write this chapter..but fun as well! :P And...I'm probably workin' on the third chapter!**

**Mixed Match**

Filler: _Lullaby_

* * *

_"I hope it rains,_

_it would be a sweet sound._

_Deep in the clouds, and over the sea,_

_I never thought I would see such a sweet dream._

_When I would wake, I thought you'd be there._

_Trapped in a illusion, I'd make it out of this fairytale,_

_but it was a sweet dream, but either way I knew I couldn't escape."_

Sighing, the woman stopped and leaned against the limestone balcony, her unique eyes (held a tinge of sorrow in the crimson depths as they) stared off in the distance, particuarly focused on the horizon. But she turned around, the lush garden below reminded her _everytime_ how powerless she was. If only...she shook her head, and stalked back to her king-size bed. When the times comes for her to take over, she would find _her_.

Only, the letter she sent out to her suitor was taking long to reply back. Maybe something got held up? Oh, she probably didn't mention the magic in the letter—besides the tracking seal if you refused to visit—there was something unique. That letter she sent had a bit of magic, meaning, the magic she poured in, would find the perfect suitor for her. And wherever that person, she wanted him/her to be loyal, and caring. Or loving, she rather have loving, but, it was certain they would get first impressions to a bad start. Since it was _her_ magic she put in the letter, that letter would then find the one that suited her needs and expectations.

Laying on her back, she ignored the taps and pitters of feet closing in on her room. Her traditional cape was crumpled on the floor by the bed, and also along with her white botton-up blouse from the blistering heat. Today was hot, the wind did nothing to cool her down, so she took off the blouse to cool herself down. But, she indulged in her guilty pleasure: tea. The one thing—wait, there was _her_ (but she hardly knew what she looked like now, maybe she forgot her too, just as she did now) until she was tooken away and had been forced to move. Now, the honey-haired woman always wondered during the night, how was she doing. Does she still remember...?

"—iola-sama! Viola-sama, there's a family meeting in the dining room!" A soft voice rang from outside of the door. Probably the maid. What a time to have a gathering family meeting, what were they to discuss now? About who her suitor might be? Money to bribe to the person to go away? Well, that would all depend on when they would be meeting, and since it was dawning to a night. Shizuru thought that her anonymous suitor would arrive in two-three days or so. Anyhow, she wondered if the letter was doing okay.

Scoffing, she can't believe she temporarily forgot that the letter was being tracked! So, her family must be watching and see how long that person would get here, maybe they were plotting how to get rid of him/her if they weren't worthy enough of giving a new birth to the Viola heiress. She shuffled down the halls, and past doors with paintings ornately hung for decoration, since it showed her ancestors from long ago.

The pyjama'd clad heiress walked down the stairs to the dining room. Watching in amusement when her father was smiling sheepishly with a red blush on his cheeks. Even since she knew her father was accepting of all things, and cared for his daughters good welfare, but was also protective, she took things up with him before moving on to experiment. So, if he met the lad or lass that was perfect for his only daughter, he would sure string it hard for them, asking question off the top of his head and testing their mentallity strength and rate how much of an "open book" the man/girl was.

But, her mother was sweet also, and accepting. But, man, she bet when her suitor was to walk in their house, she/he'd be blushing heavily from the amount of teasing. Shizuru grinned and coughed. "Well, now will somebody tell me what this meeting is being held for?" She intertwined her fingers in a nimble embrace, careful to keep her feelings in check and façade.

"Heh, oh, you'd know even if you didn't send that letter." Her mother chuckled, throwing a hand in the air as she began once again, "And, you're reaching of age where you need a heir, we can't just get impregnated by some light, ne? This is your arrangement, I'm sure your suitor is perfect for the letter to choose him or her." _But it all depends on this person's imperfection, sweetie._ Her mother looked on, she wondered if they would get along, but, it would take time to warming up to each other. And they had time.

"And with your singing in the morning and at night, I sure she or him would cherish you but above all, you have a good heart but...love takes time, don't say I didn't warn you if you start falling for this unknown person." _Now I _really_ wonder who the letter choosed._ But, for now, she was glad watching the small seal keep track of mush more time they had to wait in anticipation.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, don't you think I should announce to people of this country that if they see anyone with a red seal to be brung here?"

Shizuru smiled cynically, and gritted out, "No, I'm sure they will arrive soon, there is no need for that okaa-san, good-night." She gracefully left the dining room and headed back to her safe haven during day and night, hopefully, when her suitor arrives. She/He would have respect and humilty or...just be neutral.

Especially during times like these, the only way to vent her frustrations out were to spar or play the piano as passionately as she can. Those would be sure to empty her high energy of stress. Of course, she already mastered the piano and could play it with ease. Maybe she should get a new hobby to get her time preoccupied with. Even deep in her thoughts during the trip to her room upstairs, she didn't trip over a step, such things were unneeded since she loved her house from child-hood years.

So, the hobby should be...cooking. Shizuru smiled, she knew little of how to cook with the maids serving her, so...she had to ask mom. "I just had to be up here when I should've stayed down there..." She slipped into shorts and a tank top, then went to find her mother for cooking lessons, it would do good use for future things, like to cook for her future...wife or husband.

And then, she wouldn't have to feel so helpless. "Great...just who is my suitor?"

* * *

Natsuki grumbled, after all the driving, her mother was still hyped up from the speed and did not go to sleep until she hit the bed, which was one of the softest she ever felt. Comfy yet simple, like it was royalty and yet a bit mix of peasantry. And with the endless chatter that emitted from such a young woman, was surprising. Saeko was speaking a million words a minute, too fast that poor Natsuki couldn't even catch up, she had to ask her mother to pause and say the words more slowly to listen more correctly each thirty seconds.

Of course, Natsuki herself, was famished and wiped-out, still, the shock had not yet arrived. _Is there something defective with me?_ The bluenette was puzzled with herself, mainly because of why the shock or some kind of after-shock that might attack her unexpectedly. She expected and started to ready herself, maybe she felt comfortable with marrying—_no! I will just leave as soon as we fix this situation, and reside onwards. No more, no less, it's not suppose to be me! I have my own stuff to worry about, don't need anything more!_ Natsuki hardened her resolve, yes, it was to go as planned, head to Windbloom, find the heiress or heir, and mend this mixed up situation. But...would it _truely _fix this mess up?

She was insane. No, delirious to think that.

Or maybe it was just her, but the bluentte rather have the latter. Insane, indeed she was, too much thinking always resulted in her feeling drowsy.

Her eyes felt heavy, _maybe...for a few...moments.._ Natsuki closed her eyes, shifting around the make herself comfortable. But, her sleep was disrupted by a light snoring.

She scoffed, instantly awakening, and her mom said she didn't snore.

Well, since she couldn't go to sleep now because of a certain mother, Natsuki decided to exert herself to making some food. Maybe a bit of sushima, and a roll of chicken balls from that restaurant, then when they were charged. They would head out and follow the directions, which involved trailing through forests and some hidden dirtroads, soon, they would get there and sort this thing out. Then, things would go back to normal and they would resume back to life, without getting paranoid of getting watched or assassinated.

Chances of that, were slim, Natsuki thought. Since when did she ever have a "normal" life? Considering what she knew of this world, it was not impossible of having some kingdom that was located of something with (maybe) millions of acres and forests to build buildings or houses. And beside the fact, she ushered the thoughts out of her mind, shaking her head wildly.

_Better get going if we want to reach them...now..to wake up mom._ Natsuki smiled deviously, turning her body and stalking towards the room where her mother was sleeping, curled up from the sunlight making its way towards afternoon and drifting through the translucent curtains.

But, Natsuki stopped, her mother needed the sleep, and if she were to wake the woman up. Guilt would eat away at her conscious. Though, it would be like pay-back for that time she embarrassed her in front of her friends...

Whistling, she went to the living room, sitting on a comfy couch. For a cheap hotel, it sure had cozy stuff in rooms, clean wahsrooms, nice kitchens. Sparkling windows, food packed into cupboards, and the dairy, greens and other products of the four food groups stuffed into the freezer and refridgerator. She mindlessly moved around, boredom was taking over her expression, now, she wished her mom was up, to tease her. Something! Before she went insane! Okay...

Deep breath.

Exhale.

Now, close your eyes.

Breath in and out in a cycle, until you feel your mouth feels like it's relaxed and not tense or you feel like bursting out in loud laughter, so far, it went good for Natsuki before the bluenettes' ears heard a 'thump'.

_Mom must've rolled off the bed..._ She rolled her vermillion eyes, and smirked while her hands were stuffed in her pockets as she walked towards the mediocre room. Typical. As guessed, her mind was right, on the floor, lying on her stomach was...a drooling and incorhorently mumbling, half-unconscious Saeko Kuga.

"Now, to wake the damned woman before she sleepwalks.." Natsuki mumbled, saughtering her way to the small lamp table where her mothers' head was by. But she turned thoughts back to the threatening letter, "Jeez, what'd I do to get this? Those Kamiis must be out there to get me..." She didn't need anymore drama, or...teasing if that what the Viola heir was, her mother provided a healthy amount and provoked annoyance out of her easily where it was almost seeping out of every pore in her body. A vexation as she was, but also understanding.

"I need something sweet, I can't go on like this.." Whined Natsuki, her hand trembling while her mouth was watering, "Sugar! Need su-gar." She moaned dronely, sound closely like a zombie and a mix of bees.

"Eek, how'd I get on the floor?"

That signalled her mother waking up...on the floor. _Took her long enough..._ Natsuki frowned, _such a childish side my mama had got._ Her shoulders shaked as she chuckled, "Mom, now is not the time to curse the floor, it's not even alive." She lifted a brow while her expression was deadpanned, the floor did nothing and here Saeko was, banging the carpeted floor like her fists were hell's hammer. Suddenly, they both heard a muffled, "Shut it up there! I'm trying to watch T.V!" and Natsuki watched in blantant amusement when her mother apologized to the man who yelled—it looked like she was saying sorry to the floor instead of the (probably) couch patato man.

"I'll go pay, wait for me on the bike." Natsuki stated, her arms tucked to her sides, and her (trying her best to) slide out of the hotel room and downstairs to pay the...receptionist behind the front and main desk in the foyer and beat her mom.

When she got outside, her mother was straddling her ducati with her helmet on tightly and safely. Natsuki sighed, she lost. But..eh, how did her mother get there so fast? Neverminding that question, she straddled the front and grasped onto the black leather handles. "Now, we still continue southward on this highway, till we hit some national park before we hit the boarder." Then she started to test if it was ready to go and revved the motor, "Okay, ready?" She wanted to be sure, cause her mother wasn't exactly the most gullibliest person to meet, no, far from that.

A muffled "yes sweetie" and they sped off the parking lot to the main and narrow highway curving and tristing towards dangerous looking cliffs. "Hm. Don't call me that!" Natsuki said loudly, her eyebrows were twitching. Any more teasing in her life..._I swear one day I'll go crazy.._ She finished.

A giggle broke from Saeko, "Don't worry dear, when we meet Viola-san, I'll make sure to keep my endearments to myself."

"Promise?"

"Sure." Saeko firmly said, laying her head on her daughters shoulder and closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations as they sped down the highway without a care in the world, she also ignored the butterfiles from the high speed and adreneline rushing all over her, washing her body in magnamous waves.

Natsuki leaned to the side slightly, turning on a curve then leaned forward, "Hey," her voice was lowered and muffled, "can you look in my pocket, I'll slow down some but when are going—actually, just tell me how far till the boarder."

Her mother reached into Natsuki's favourite leather jacket pocket, feeling a crumpled paper, "Natsuki! Don't be so hasty, don't ruin it by rolling it into a ball! We might wear the drawings out!" She chided lightly, an accusing tone evident in her voice, the female motorcyclist nodded euthusiastically.

"Okay, won't happen again, ma'am!" She salute shortly, and quite quickly to not loose the balance and grip she had on the handles, her features were masked in an uneasy mask, _maybe...that wouldn't work. _She thought, this was too wacky, and a bit insane. Did a kingdom really exist? How come it wasn't discovered yet? Was it hidden behind a barrier? If so, how would they get past the force without alerting anyone? Sighing, Natsuki found herself wishing that she brought something of home with her.

To keep some kind of reminder, like some mayonnaise, or Duran, her favourite band in the whole world! She should've brought her poster that was personally signed by Nao Yuuki, and the others...but her damned mom strolled to the front of the line and pulled her into a lingerie store. One of her embarrassing moments that was ranked high up there.

Enough about her past, they were in the present. And searching for a kingdom called Windbloom, was it even real? She felt skeptical about this whole ordeal. Finding a heir or heiress or risk getting assassinated and hunted all because of some proposal. Natsuki sighed, when did her life get complicated? _Oh, I don't know, I say around my whole life?_ She sacrastically thought, a scowl set on her feminine face. But first things first, she wanted to see how this Viola heir was and acted. She would choose to spend a...month? No, a year. A year because she knew it wouldn't be a 'love at first sight' thing, that would be highly impossible. But, the attractions would be put there in their hearts if this heir was pretty or handsome. Her fingers coiled around the handles, lurching to even more speed as her mind was set on getting their faster than they would expect.

"Waa!" Saeko trembled, "Yeesh, calm down. I bet they are patient since the letter didn't say 'Arrive now or get killed immediately!'" She immitated a gruff voice of a man. _Kids. So hasty sometimes._

_I still hate the letter!_ Natsuki thought, oblivious to her mother's sarcasm.

* * *

"So you know how to make scramble American eggs? Can you make takoyaki?" Shizuru's mother, Iikotsu Viola, asked her only daughter perceived since the last one was a miscarriage, who they had planned to name Alyssa.

Shizuru nodded, "Yes, takoyaki is my favourite, as is rice. Don't you know my bento boxes consist of rice, sashimi, my tea and takoyaki?" Her mother was out-of-date it seemed.

"So you can make me my favourite?"

"Your wasabi?"

Her mother nodded zealously, like a hyper kid that was playing a game. Shizuru sighed, "Yes, is there something I do _not_ know _how _to cook here?" The crimson-eyed heiress sat at a high stool, her elbows rested against the marble counter that was dark to the pale contrast of her healthy skin.

"Hm...I do like my domburi, and onigiri. The kare raisu, but the curry rice burns my sensitive tongue. Ikezu.." Shizuru pouted at that, she loved rice, and her tea that always soothed her frazzled nerves. "Oh, my favourite I'd like to learn to cook is chazuke! The rice served with green tea!"

_Now, I see why it's your favourite..I should've never got you hooked on tea and rice..._ Her mother thought, but she wasn't exactly regretful of her choice to introduce the rice and tea in her daughters life.

"Hm, throw some yakisobe in, I already know how to cook yakizakana but udon would be good, and some ramen and soba." Added Shizuru thoughtfully, who wondered what her wife/husband like. "Yakitori, nikujaga, omuraiso, my miso soup, agedashi tofu. We have to make sure to buy soy sauce for that. Tsukemono for a side dish, um...gyoza, throw some monjayaki and can't forget korokke." She finished, hoping how mom heard and gratefully, she did.

"Ara, I'm guessing so, but wouldn't that matter if my intended was here?"

"Hm, maybe he/she can go 'cool as a cucumber' to 'in a pickle' in about a minute," Iikotsu whispered jokefully, but her eyes were dilated and unfocused, her mind was somewhere faraway...yes, far away from earth and orbiting into space.

Shizuru inched away from the kitchen where her mother was having some type of daydream or episode, and moved into the living room. She checked the time, finding out that it was past her normal bed time and decided to call it a day.

Her mother was still in her stupor before she shook her head as tears were starting to make their way out. "No...that was all in the past, S-chan is probably...dead...or happy. I'm not one that selfish to break that."

She gazed sadly out the kitchen window, the sunset providing a number of colors that stripped the normally sky blue. This was no time to be all depressed and mopey, when her daughters' suitor gets here, how would that first impression be like?

Iikotsu walked to the bathroom, finishing her nightly routines then to bed where her husband slept soundly.

* * *

"Okay, it's almost night. We should head to a motel for the night then leave early. And my neck is sore from sitting straightly." She slowed her ducati down and saw a building in the distance. _A motel_. She thought, glad that they didn't leave highways so vacant. Revving the engines and speeding down the lone highway, her lungs were left taking in short puffs of oxygen when her mother tightened her arms around her stomach and abdominals. She wasn't a teddy bear to cuddle!

_Gah! Moms are so weird!_ Natsuki frowned, taking a slight lean to the left and then perked the motorcyle straightly. She already felt tired, and the warmth her mom emitted made her even more tired, if possible. But she snapped back to attention when her mind alarmed her, _"We got mom! Don't you dare swerve to that ditch, Natsuki! Come on soldier, keep awake or not to awake; that is the question. Now...the answer? Keep awake you dimwit!"_ Despite her own mind turning into a stern figure with a harsh speech. She obeyed the said commands to stay awake. Until they reached that motel to sleep and...sleep...sleep on comfy, fluffy pillows...

_"Keep awake, you GODDAMN DIMWIT!"_

'_Okay! I'm trying my best you know, but brains need alot of sleep to function properly!_' It was her irrational mind VS. her platonic, 'dimwit' and weak brain.

But her brain (the pink mush is the one that keeps her body alive with small electrical currents which in turn help pump her heart) and her turned army mind (the one that thinks) weren't in harmony, and caused the small effects known as stress and a painful annoying thumps of a headache.

"Enough!" Natsuki yelled, only to have an epiphany that she controls herself, and certainly not any imaginary...army mind and innocent brain that's smart.

Her mother was startled by the loud "enough", was she talking to herself mentally? If so, in knowing that small fact, it worried her that Natsuki would lose her sanity if they didn't go to sleep yet, and the damned hotel looked so close already. Natsuki lurched forward, not too much but enough the increase speed to stop in the parking lot.

Saeko got off, her legs wobbling from the numbness that set in when they were going at high speeds. "Geez, what's a woman to do for some hot tea?"

_Hm, strange...I feel like I should remember something relating to tea but can't cause of some barrier holding me back..._ Natsuki's still present frown deepened. _Just what should I try to remember?_

The blunette headed to the foyer (her mom trailing behind her) to pay for a one night room.

* * *

_"Hi!"_

_"What your name, little one?"_

_"Natsuki!" A wide smile beamed happily but to Shizuru's dismay, the rest of her face was smeared._

_"Well, do you want to play Kagome, Kagome?"_

_"Su—oh wait, I can't. Mommy said we have to get ready for a ball."_

_The child named Natsuki turned and ran off to wherever._

_"Nat-su-ki."_

"Natsuki?" _Why did that dream pop up? And...why is that name so familiar?_ A distressed Shizuru thought, wiping the sweat that clung to the crown of her head and forehead.

"I need a shower." Her mind was racing, _who's Natsuki?_

"A cold one."

* * *

Review! And um, I'm sorry if anyone thought of this type of thing, but this just popped up. And I looked to see this type of story wasn't taken and here is the second chapter of Mixed Match. I bet someone can guess why I titled this story that, ne? Anyone who does, will get the third chapter dedicated to them. :) Can't wait to see how your thoughts are!

But firstly, this is not the person, the author. We might have pressured her to write this, but hey! It's good, right?

Well, we're taking her time and writing away so, adieu!

(Oh, yeah, please review! Hmm, is this a good story still? I have my doubts but ne, thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope I didn't mess the plot up...but this chapter is dedicated to Lee Lamprush for...well, reminding her of the bad grammer thing and ShadowCub to be this storys' first reviewer!)

Have a nice day. ;P

:) And I really don't want to think this is a lost cause.


	3. Disaster Strikes After the Calm Wind

**Don't WORRY! Damn, there's over 2000 hits for Final Correctment, tell me if I'm wrong but I guess you'll like any of my crazy stories, ne? Ahh well, get onto this annoying chapter and read or whatever it is that you guys do. Heh, now I gotta go get more Skittles, see ya! (Well, not yet).**

**Okay, I must admit, the second chapter sucks. I'm agreeing to myself that it sucks. Now...I guess I'll call that second chapter a **filler** for the time they were and planned to do, okay? Okay. Good, review. This, writing at night, is hard when your family barges in suddenly. -flushes- I'm a bit disappointed that my friends since grade six would try to take my life over. But then again, they would probably say something and let me freedom if you guys reviewed. Jj..not. :) Good reading.**  
**Yeah, changed my pen name, so what? Stupid dare...grr. Damnit. Blame my cousin. Sorry for such a thing..eheh...**

**And maybe, for this chapter, think of it as the _real_ SECOND chapter! 'Kay? **

* * *

******Mixed Match**

Chapter 2: _Disaster Strikes After the Calm Wind_

* * *

As she grew nervous, her palms sweated, how was she to face her mother and father? It's been three months and she hasn't found any trace of her suitable being that her magical letter was suppose to find. And to marry someone in three weeks was a bit stressing. Shizuru frowned, she didn't see why her parents urged her to get married, they were quite young themselves.

And yet, for them to hastily make her marry made her worry, this didn't help her anymore than when Nao, her personal servant, hid her in a "dumpster" from the fan trying to rape her. They might've lived in the modern era, but she couldn't get over why there was barely rules for Windbloom, and her Kyoto accent was akin to a Cardair one.

But her heart thumped in stressing anticipation, would she ever find someone for her? Not that she felt tingles whenever Nao gave her a hug to consult her feelings on being married. She wanted to run away, but this wasn't apart of a Viola, it only made her a coward. Pushing any memories of Nao aside, she focused on the main situation, well, tried to. But it was in vain.

Her brows furrowed in thought, when did Nao ever get involved with her emotions? Oh, that's right...the accidently kiss after that gala when they sat on her bed, intoxicated with sake. After waking up, everything was a blur in her mind with the throbbing headache. Shizuru couldn't comprehend anything else, the room she was in was long forgotten as she stalked down the hallways. How was this any different? Define 'perfection', some said she was the epitome while others thought she was an angel. How well put but so far off track. She couldn't let emotions rule her life, as her parents worded once when she was a mere child.

Where would she find someone? Maybe she could just go to someone and ask them to marry her and then shortly after they meet her parents, they could call the wedding off. But that letter she sent should find her perfect fit, right? No, this was merely something selfish her parents wanted of her. Of course, they thought she was probably faithful, but she was that too, just not for all people. Tracing her hands on the window pane, the heiress sighed, would she know in three weeks or better yet, a week to await for her choosen suitor to get here?

And it seemed surreal that for her age she was getting married already. And mind you, she had to prepare herself whatever pursuitor tried to kidnap her. Biting her bottom lip in nervousness, a habit she did not break even though her mother chided her, she found herself calm when slight blood came in contact with her searching tongue that gently soothed her pain with every stroke of residue.

However, Shizuru frowned when she thought of her letter, the words she wrote came to mind. How childish, in her rush to get her parents off her shoulders, she wrote whatever came to mind, and that, it seemed, made her letter far-fetched to even be believed. Only a dim-wit would believe that, so...she went to her desk and sat down, looking blankly at the paper.

Though no thoughts came as freely, they still sounded immature. And she blushed when she briefly forgot how she explained how babies were conceived, naturally yet it involved technology. How would her partner, if it was a guy, react to that? A girl? Maybe a bit better if they had to have heirs. But a guy was what she didn't need. Especially since that dream...

She blamed her parents on this one, maybe they came up to her room and decided to mess her up, and she hoped they wouldn't tease her betrothed away or scare him/her from blood loss by implying_...stuff._ She only had "Dear" written, after that, everything was blank of the perchant of the scroll. Great, they were going to get along grandly.

Despite the fact she held hatred towards the verile gender, she wondered if there was love "love" or forced love. Adoration may come in if Shizuru played it right, but she was with the disadvantage if she didn't know what her suitor looked like. Fiancée or fiancé lingered in the back of her mind, who was she kidding? To be forcefully married would ruin any chances for feelings. Shizuru was independant, but when it came to her parents' wishes, she couldn't vehemently deny them, despite the ire lurking in wine-red pools, her thoughts went to her betrothed.

She needed the opposite of her, and the profile of her fiancée or fiancé was a retired warrior. So was he or she cold and ruthless? While the Viola heiress was merely somewhat warm and genuine but composed like a Viola. Like bees to honey, she was already going to swoon in confusion if an answer didn't come soon. However, she would gladly take the misinformation of the next way to be a leader, she held some of the traits from being around her parents, and here she thought they were young. But they were restless with her.

How was she going to sleep this night when there are questions flying at every corner of her mind? Sighing, she slouched, the confinements of her room involved privacy, for that, she was glad. Besides being hounded by anyone else, how open would she be if she was more thoughtful?

To her own muse, it seemed so like her mother to think of that.

* * *

So it had been six days, from Tokyo to highways and rocky roads and sleeping in motels, to residing in some caves against the rain they travelled on, only to hit nature; trees and the many soil and green ground. Again, she looked at the map in a bit of puzzlement, they were currently in a forest and soon to hit a flat plain. So, instead she turned the map over, rereading the letter and the disbelief finally came. "Mom," she called to Saeko, who was grumbling about that she would've brought marshmellows and a lighter to start a small fire.

The forest was alive with chirping and the rustling of trees as gentle breezes blew by, effectively cooling them down from the afternoon sun. "Why exactly did I even agree to believe this shit fantasy of some engagement?" She rolled her lightly hued-blue orbs at her daughter and continued on through the naturous journey while sighing, she didn't bother answering that question. Too bad they couldn't bring her motorcycle, Saeko enjoyed the flight of butterflies and speed of adreniline it caused within her. It certainly brought excitement, just like the young days...but Saeko snapped out of her daze when her blue orbs trained in the distance and saw an obstacle.

_Like you didn't already know..now..for that obstacle..._ Saeko mused slightly, smiling at her only daughter, who grunted as soon as she went over the large log. "Well, dear daughter of mine, I guess I would have to go with your mind." She wasn't exactly born yesterday to miss the modern slangs and implable meanings.

Cracking her knuckles, she gave a sigh and relaxed her shouders before crouching and leaping to hop over the cylinder log covered with moss. _Looks like I still have it, that's my Kuga strength in me!_ But her youth bubble bursted when Natsuki spoke. She knew she could turn off and call a cab (even though that would cost much yen) but something kept her moving, like an unknown force was pulling her closer and with her mother thinking she was young, made her annoyed.

"Oi, old woman, we don't have all day for you to rest, you know!" _What the hell did she mean by 'go with your mind'?_ _Damn._ She knew her mother thought she was young when she did that acrobatic move, but they take the time to come all this way for nothing. And they needed to see if this so-called kingdom was real or not, but she refused to believe such stuff. And being someone's suitor was ingrained into her mind, like a nervous mantra.

Barging past bushes and getting into the less thicker part, she realized her grip on the map tightened. She was sure this was a prank and nothing serious, the thought of '_Wha...?_' Came into mind, because she deemed this surreal situation unnesseccary to panic of. The trek through the forest eventually had a path, engraved onto the ground from many feet walking and wearing the lush grass that used to cover the bare, brown soil. Natsuki looked up, seeing leaves obsecure her view of the vast blue sky, she guessed, from where the sun was positioned, that it was noon or close by.

Glancing at the map, she rose a brow before continuing on and checking every so often for her mother to catch up. This map was a bit messed from the crinkles and small tiny cracks, she was surprised it survived from all the small abusements but they were to hit a creek soon and decided to cool herself off and take advantage of it before heading off to where directions were posted.

Natsuki was thankful for the trees' shade, despite it being hot, there was a swift breeze that cooled her slick skin. And to know that whatever lays up ahead, she knew that there was probably nothing. _No wonder why the shock hadn't arrived. I am still a child..._ After weeks of stopping for some nights and heading up the roads, the fact still remained.

Growing old didn't help her grow at all, it made her waste time, right now, she could be at home, eating a mayo sandwich, playing video games and taking a ride around with her ducati. But instead, the childish side of her made her go into some prank fantasy of make-believe, into some kingdom. The blunette supposed that she was going to get swept off her feet by some prince, however charming he might be.

Her mother sometimes took situations a bit overdramatic.

* * *

"Mother," Shizuru curtly addressed, "when do you suppose my betrothed is going to be here. It's been seven odd days. And even if we switched the locator on, it would be impossible for us to stand anymore time, and the meeting with the...Marguerites.." Her words trailed off when she thought of something, if her...fiancé or fiancée were journeying through the woods. The trail should only be a thirty minute hike up a small hill and onto the plains.

Unless...they met halfway. Then the spared time could be used for planning the wedding and getting the needed certificates. Shizuru gazed at the hard-ware floor, boarded with wood and shining with lustre, the maids certainly did live up to the Violas' expectations, maybe...but which outing would they be coming out of?

"Nevermind, mother. I think I'm going to have a walk around the boarder." Shizuru stated, her words clipped. Her mind was pounding with a headache that rivalled to a frieght train repeatedly running over her head, she needed tea. But maybe straying away from her addiction will help by walking, she could enjoy nature. Good thing her mother didn't say nothing about being too careful.

But firstly, she needed binoculars to search along the tree-line if anyone walked onto their property by accident. It had happen, some tourists drove to Kyoto, but ended up taking a dirtroad, thinking it was leading to come unknown camp.

Thank Kami Nao was with her and knocked the two "idiot guys"—as Nao proclaimed before hopping in the car to drive them to a nearvy hospital and then walking by foot to where Shizuru stood still. _Ara, not exactly the most better of memories but one that I cherish deeply._ The Viola heiress thought, a smile gracing her charming features.

After grabbing the needed nesseccaries; binoculars, coat (it was close to fall), etc, she ran out of the palace-look-a-like. Stepping down the stairs with ease and holding the binoculars, hopefully, they could see far enough into the distance.

Shizuru looked up, it was growing cloudy, a promise of rain. Sighing, she walked up to the forest-line, seeing bushes and trees with vines matching a deep density to that of an ocean. Time ticked on her watch as she noted, maybe she should camp here for the night. That way, she could tune her ears for anything sounding like steps or hooves. Surely her suitor would arrive before mid-night, her parents were growing quite irate and wondering why it was taking so long.

Deciding to sit down and meditate, she floored herself gracefully and closed her eyes, tuning in with nature. At least her mind would be open, while her ears keen and trained to hear from 50 feet away if needed or more. She was used to meditation, even as a child prodigy, she had to learn this before she turned twelve. That was when she got her first period, and where Nao had to control her from freaking out. Shizuru clearly remembered what she said.

_Her knees felt weak, and her mind was distressing over the fact. Why was she bleeding so? Was it cancer of some kind? She needed reassurance, and she got it when Nao burst in, looking at the blood pooling around her legs before slapping her forehead and mumbling, "Why me..." Shizuru tilted her head, but a pout made her lips quiver, "N-chan, why am I bleeding? Am I going to die?" Shizuru sniffed, forgetting that her lower body parts were exposed, but Nao didn't care. Heck, she went through the same thing..._

_The red-head rushed over and hugged the now-crying Shizuru, she whispered soothing words, smoothing the stray hair that stuck up and tucked the chestnut hair into place. _

_"Shizuru, you shouldn't worry. Every girl goes through what you're feeling, it's just part of mother nature saying that we're changing into women. Now, the hard part, we got to get some heating pads and lay you on the bed before those damned blood clots es—" Nao stumbled back when a scream erupted from Shizuru's throat._ Shit!_ Nao cursed, she had to hurry and get those herbs to calm the pain down before this girl murdered her..._I'm so not cut out for this stuff...but whatever, as long as she'll be okay.

_Nao returned after five minutes, grabbing onto Shizuru's hand and leading her to a bed while ordering to take her clothes off. The heiress blushed, "Why..?" Shizuru whimpered when another peircing pain attacked her abdomen._ Ara...I hope Nao's sure I'm not going to die...

_A sigh was let loose, weaved with frustration, "Just. Do. It...or else your period pains will be hurting a lot worse, but you won't ever die on my watch, that's for sure." Nao stated seriously, crushing herbs in a carved bowl and mashing them together. _

_Hopefully, the herbs she got from miss Maria will help, but she needed to make the bed more comfortable for her back. And these herbs she was mashing together should help with any headaches or sooth the lower pain. __Nao noted that her period would start tomorrow, and she groaned. _

_Tomorrow was going to be chaotic._

_"Oh," Nao started, "and Shizuru? Make sure you take this with water. I'm going to get that now. And uhh, lie down until I get back, don't worry. You aren't going to die!" Even though Shizuru wasn't saying it out loud, her body posture was saying it. Nao sighed, she was going to have to give a message, at least until the stiffness went away._

_Shizuru nodded, prying the clothes off without setting the pain in more, her mind felt like jumping off a cliff. She felt so uncomfortable with the "old" blood escaping her so freely._ I'm glad I'm not going to die...yet._ That was the last thought before her head hitting the pillow as she slept instantly._

Shizuru hummed, opening her eyes. "Hmm, the evening already?" She stood up, and went past the forest-line. The light from the setting sun would be enough for her, she was glad for the flashight she brought for caution.

Picking up her pace, she went in a curve, no one was crazy enough to camp in this forest. Not after hearing the legend. Shizuru shuddered, turning her flashlight on and wondering where to start first.

* * *

"MOM! What you are you...?" Natsuki groaned, after hearing her mother talk about something that wasn't normal, it turned the atmosphere was very awkward. The blunette grimaced, feeling bile rise. Hearing her mother wonder about what their sex-life would be like gave her shivers, she endured the afternoon, but could she make through the evening? It was getting close to twilight, and dangerously close to nocturnal night.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be—oh, Natsuki dear, did you see that?"

"See what, mother?" She scowled, emerald gems flaring in anger and embarrassment.

* * *

**I'm going to leave at there. A cliff-hanger, not my choice. But my friends. So, don't get angry. Heh, hope you're happy now that I updated. **

**We can't wait to see your reviews!**

**-sighs- This chapter just flowed into my mind, so, if you read carefully..you can tell how much time passed. 'Kay? Thank for reading, and do review!**


	4. Eyes in the Sky

**W****elcome to my humble abode, which is in my mind, a dark space that randomly comes up with weird events for my stories or just new stories I thought I could work out. 'Kay, now, I just need to get on with this. Hope it isn't to confusing or...eh, mind-boggling. . .? (Stupid correction thing, mind you, this is three closing in on four pages.)**

**Oh, and I do appreciate your reviews, they mean a whole lot. Though, I just don't let it go to my head, because I know that there is people - err, writers out there that can make you faint within a paragraph. And believe me, it's scary. Oh, and before I forget, thanks to the new readers. Hope this isn't rushed because I got my own problems here.**

**Sorry, if it seems late too. Gosh, hope this makes up for the wait I caused. Sorry, educational problems, ne? Well, my friends do want to know what you think. -sigh- Enjoy. :)**

Mixed Match

_CHAPTER THREE:_ Eyes in the Sky

She didn't need to deal with any more foolish events, the guards were supposed to be well-trained. Well, for her to pass through them from the start, made her doubt if this place was anything but safe. Who knows what creatures or people were lurking in the darkness, beyond the thick forest foliage. Her crimson eyes scanned the forest, dark depths made it more harder to point out if someone was really there. But sounds were surely to be caught onto without any attention. She held the flashlight steadily, the lights' width covered more than enough.

Maybe camping out would do—but she had her own doubts of staying out here all alone without informing anyone. Justifying her actions, she thought it over. _Well, Shizuru, you either stay out here or find your way back. Too bad you didn't use any landmarks or remember what you passed on the way. _

Frowning, Shizuru looked around, clicking on the flashlights' button to turn it off and to conserve some battery energy for later. The forest was huge, in reality, it was wise to make camp and not attract any attention. But firstly, she needed a walk, with her flashlight in hand.

_Time is slower than a snail. _For an hour, the time passed rather fastly without her noticing it. Shizuru examined the darkness around her, the sky above was turning towards twilight. A few stars settling in, her flashlight safely grasped and planted on the ground. Would it be crazy-talk if her over-sensitive hearing heard a small crackle?

Driving through the thick mounts of bush securing her way from the hint of light in front of her path, she guessed that it was two miles away. The light in the distance was easy to see without the evening sun shining.

And despite twigs and leaves falling on her, she panted, feel exhausted even though she travel twenty-seven feet. It wasn't much of an acomplishment, her mind worked overload. _If I continue, what will be waiting there for me to see?_ She had to question herself if it was really worth it. Internally struggling to come up with an excuse to why she was gone for such a prolonged time, Shizuru realized a simple '_I'm sorry, but something was calling out to me. I couldn't resist._' to her mother and father would be thought suspicious.

Frowning, she justified her actions as mere curious, maybe this small journey was just playing with her after not drinking for an hour and continued to march her way, completely oblivious to the darkness of the forest and kept wondering to hide from the creeping density of black. There was a point for her journey.

"Maybe," she told herself. The reassurance didn't get to her, even if someone who was curious, like her, wasn't really into it.

* * *

It was a small clearing, with a small fit with fire flaming into the air and receeding away in the air. But it didn't stop the small outbursts from Natsuki as she claimed her mother was getting old and playing tricks with her mind. It gave old, slowly diminishing hope to think someone was going to help them and direct them to some unbelievable character who had tabs on them. She scowled, "Mother, seriously. I don't need to carry that you have Alzheimer's and that you're crazy in the head."

A gasp from Saeko. "But, my dear," she paused and gave a smile, "if I let you thought I was normal, I wouldn't act this way! And my ears don't ever play tricks on me. I'm sure enough that I've heard something." _Hope it wasn't an animal._ She wondered if her sight was going senile on her. But, in that doubt, it seemed unlikely.

Though, the small hint of amusement on her face quickly turned sharp when the barest sound of a branch cracking under pressure was heard, at least to Saeko. Glancing at her daughter, she grimaced, the tense body gave away that she heard. And despite what a loud-mouth her daughter could be, it was helpful that she knew mixed martial arts.

But this person or thing had the advantage of surprise. With the thick foilage of the forest surrounding them, it made predicting where the attackor was going to jump from. Now, Saeko wondered why her heart wanted to suddenly believe in such a foolish and grotesque thing. And like she was going to force her daughter to some person she didn't know to make a heir.

"Hello?"

The first real...female voice they heard in a long time, Natsuki sighed in relief but remained cautious. What if it was a diversion for something bigger? "Show yourself!" The bluenette shouted, crouching, with the wind give a smooth breeze that ruffled the leaves of the bushes, it made it complicated for her to distiguish where the voice came from since it was softly said. Insanity was better than remaining in such a desolate forest, Saeko mused, but worried for their health.

Light shined beyond the bushes mushed together, compacted tightly that rays of light broke through and luminated the darkness around them besides the fact that they started a fire the old-fashioned way by sticks and stones with a pinch of sand. Natsuki scowled, watching the bushes move and make way for a girl who looked about her age. Her hair the color of honey glimmered healthily, what drew her attention was the regalty and confidence that marred her heart-shaped face; high cheekbones, a cute narrow nose, with plump lips ripe, but her emeralds met in a firey stare with crimson gems. Her breath caught, but she shrugged it off as nothing and glared at the intruder whom made her squint because the flashlight was glaring in her way.

She ignored the way her heart sped up and asked the girl standing there stiffly. "What're you doin' so far in this forest?" _What if something harmed you?_ She mentally included, despite the cold front she always put on, her heart was compassionate and warm, but locked. Not looking for love, or anything else pertaining to weakness, it would make a mess of her. Disorganize her life, and make her stumble on her path, no, love wouldn't do.

Turning her attention to the girl, who wore a smirk of amusement, "I'm Shizuru, thank you for asking." Natsuki spluttered, _I didn't even ask her!_ But the girl named Shizuru continued, "and for your information, I'm out searching, my curiousity won the best of me. So lock me away for such a thing," she smiled, a shy one. They didn't even know no one there, except for the mother and daughter who gave her a pointed look to continue her explanation. "Anyways, my parents don't even know I'm gone yet, so, despite my presence here. I'm actually out looking for someone."

Even Natsuki could tell she was evading the true question, and she quirked a brow, wanting to hear more of her explanation. A sigh erupted from Shizuru, "I'm saying, (if you guys read between the lines) that I'm trying to look for my intended." She replied smoothly, her eyes now closed, her heart thumping quietly in anticipation but all she heard was silence. _Why is that?_ Her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes, those beguiling emeralds were quite enchanting but she read more deeply and found barely concealed shock and surprisement. Even in the older womans eyes, a huge amount of shock.

When silence took over, Shizuru was still, the tension was getting to her. "Why so shocked, stranger-hans?" She would've grinned if this was her parents or Nao, but it was strangers who failed to introduce themselves. _How disrespectful._ She frowned, still awaiting for them to say something that meant they were alive besides their expressions.

Fifteen minutes later, a loud "_WHAT?_" bellowed from Natsuki's throat and echoed through the forest, causing few bird to flight in fear.

"What a stentorian. Follow me." Shizuru swiftly turned and recalled the path she took, her voice didn't permit arguement or disobedience. Her voice was cold enough to make them shiver, so they followed in submission, but Natsuki wanted to tear that Shizuru's head off.

* * *

"My husband, do you know where our daughter is? I haven't seen her at dinner and am beginning to worry for her health." Shizuru's mother asked, her brows drawn tightly together, worry creased her forehead.

"You check her room?" A nod.

"Art room?" Nod.

"Music room?" Nod.

"Outside?" Iikotsu faltered and panicked, the worst case scenerios played out in her mind and her heart felt heavy. But the rational part of her mind reasoned that one of the guards would've reported that Shizuru went out, or Shizuru herself would have announced that she wanted to spend some time outside.

Frowning, Shizuru's mother quickly hid her worry, and stepped up to a window, and examined the ulterior of their land, with much forest and grass, the acres of ground they owned was vacant of her daughter. This would not do, and she didn't want to waste money on such a time-consuming job.

_When did everything change?_

The sunset was down, but she saw a hint of light wane from the western side of the forest, the side she looked out of. For a moment, she wondered if she was hallucinating when the light of a...flashlight grew and move frantically as it was running fastly. When the bushes split, Iikotsu's mind whirled, her mind articulated that Shizuru had two strangers with her, her hand holding some girls' hand and her daughters expression was one of...fear?

Quickly finding a guard, she ordered the male to find out what was happening and kill if need nesessary. With a smirk and questioning brow raised from her husband, she sighed and sat beside him. Silently worried about her only daughter, and her health, but she kept herself composed, ignoring the fear gnawing at her heartstrings.

But her ear heard the shoutings and roars, her husband tensed but gave a grimace to ease her nerves. It didn't work, only made Iikotsu worry more, and exhaustion was climbing up with stress as she fell asleep. The darkness compelled her to sleep away her fears and worries.

Her husband watched, smiling lovingly as Iikotsu slept peacefully. This time wasn't as easy.

A bang made him tense after one and a half an hour, he narrowed his blue eyes, the guard shoutings and Shizuru's cries mixed with someone else's made her jump. What the heck in Kami's sake were doing? After giving a kiss on his wife's forehead, he headed toward the dining room and heard hushd conversation before it quieted as they heard his footsteps.

Siding the wall a glance he sighed and poked his head into the room, surprised when Shizuru gave him a gesture of 'be quiet, they're sleeping', and he relented, uneasy of the visitors.

An announciation caught him off guard, "Father, they're just guests, but one is my betrothed."

If only she could laugh, she would. And irony was right in her face. _Natsuki, her name...could it be...?_ She grimaced, peeking discreetly at the cold teenaged girl. Her father wasn't better off, and if her mother knew...

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope you like! I had to change events and found this fit all too perfectly. Review...if you want, I enjoy it if you did. =^^= And don't worry, I'll update on the others too.**


	5. A lions' den

_**Mixed Match**_

_Chapter 4: A lions' den_

* * *

_It seemed completely awkward to look at her intended without blushing, mainly because she remembered the reason why they were going to get married.. _God, it's the sex part... _Natsuki grimaced, the silence in here was suffocating for heard some shuffling, but didn't dare look up, who knew what temptation was standing there... a body so damn beautiful, one deserving of careful worshipping and... _No! _She shook her head, _this is so not a time for pervert me to come out!

_"What is your pretty head thinking of?" Natsuki looked up, eyes wide and face flushed. _

_Her brows furrowed, "Nothing.." _Pretty...? God... she's like those people who don't even try... _She felt warm inside, like she drank hot coffee and it reacted as a thick sweater. It made her feel good. Shizuru didn't need to know what was swimming through her mind. No, definitely not... or she would be embarrassed._

_Her heart beats sounded loud in her ears, she was throbbing everywhere, from the tips of her fingers, to her feet. Suddenly, Natsuki blurted out, "You're beautiful!" A distant pain in her hands barely registered to the sight of a smile curling those lips so alluringly.. _Beautiful is right... _Natsuki pulled herself together, what a basic impulse. The action surprised herself. God, what were their parents thinking?_

_Besides, they were alone... the two of them, Natsuki regarded Shizuru with a warm glint in her eyes._ I finally lost my mind, I'm probably dreaming..._ "What.." Her voice was rough, and silky. "...Do you think our parents are wondering about us?"_

_The insinuation didn't go unnoticed by the heiress, who rose an eyebrow in curiosity and slight shock. Then, a mischievous gleam entered her eyes as she sat by Natsuki.. and leaned in. "Oh..? And what do you suppose we should ... do?" The blue-haired girl swallowed, her mouth dry at the distance between them and their mouths._

Speak you idiot! _Her mouth opened and closed, "Umm.." _My goodness, it seems she stole away my-

_Shizuru claimed her lips softly in a kiss, they stayed like that for a while. Savoring the contact of her mouth, Natsuki pushed her fingers through soft buttery hair and held back a moan. Arms pulled her close, blood rushed quickly. _Hello heaven.. and goodbye earth...

_"Hey, Shizuru, what are you doing today-" The voice was familiar to Shizuru, but she ignored the hindrance and pulled her soon-to be wife closer, forcing the girl in her lap. She needed more, this wasn't enough. Not enough for the fire that carried on a storm in her body, it wasn't nearly enough.. any other kisses couldn't color her world behind her eyes like it did now. _Goodness, she's better than any expectation. Oh...

_That's when she heard the sad sound, a sob... her head flew to the side to see tears falling from her friends' eyes. _Nao... shit..._ Shizuru pushed off Natsuki, her expression one of pleading. She stood up, "Please... understand me, Natsuki.." And left after her friend._

Natsuki groaned at that particular memory, if it felt right then, it was a wrong action on their part. But some small part of her reveled in the soft contact, the silky hair and heated flesh when she held Shizuru's neck to- _Don't go there... not now.. she just blew you off two days ago. _Her ego was bruised, and she was frustrated, yet she didn't want to apologize for something that happened if there was a willingness to continue. It just didn't right with her.

_But... what if we weren't interrupted? _She shook her head, they just met - they were still new to each others' attitudes and expressions. Not nearly long enough to tell secrets nor were they on that intimate level she knew would come sooner. If they had continued, there would only be lust and consequences - along with self-pity for the weak might they had against hormones.

She was about to continue on with her thoughts, but a knock on the door told her to hold it off for another time when she was alone.

"Come in," The blue-haired girl whispered, almost filled with relief as her mother entered, who seemed curious as to what felt so off about her daughters aura.

"What's wrong, 'suki?" Saeko's expression was one of genuine concern and Natsuki flung herself at her mother, eyes tearing and lips trembling; seeking the motherly comfort.

All she could bring up was a choked sob, and the gates were unlocked. Tears blurred her vision, throat stinging with the emotional influence. "I-I.. don't know anymore Mother, s-she won't speak to me... like I'm some..." _plague..._ Natsuki finished, the last of the sentence unspoken but implied.

The strong arms tightened around her, "People give, people take. In life, we're going to get hurt sooner or later, Natsuki. Did you confront her about your... newly developed feelings? Did you see if she felt the same? If not, give her time and space and she'll come to you, don't worry `suki, I have every faith in you that life will be alright."

"Thanks..mama." Natsuki sighed, a small smile on her lips. _Maybe this is the beginning, the kick of fate for us... but... _A worrying thought came to her, _who says we have to marry?_ Natsuki frowned, pulling back from the embrace, (as much as she wanted to continue this moment with her mother; she did have an image to uphold) she didn't know what she was going to say when Shizuru will come to her.

Saeko ruffled her daughters' hair, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiled in amusement. "Don't worry, you're too young to worry about love yet.." _Oh, there are many types of love, Natsuki..._

Natsuki shook her head and laughed jovially, "Like that'll happen to me…." But the implications staggered her. _Love...? Is that was this'll be...? Me and Shizuru..married and happy. _Then she thought about the consummation part and blushed about the part, it was easy to imagine love between her and Shizuru, _she'll have my children and...than what? We grow old and die, our children mature and carry on this line.. god, I'm so confused…just what do I feel for Shizuru? _Bringing back her composure, she turned to her mother, "I'd like some time to myself to think...I'll eat later.."

Saeko looked thoughtful before nodding. "Alright, I'll leave you alone for now.." She glanced suspiciously at Natsuki and left her daughter to her own thoughts.

_Shizuru and I.. _Natsuki rubbed her arms to regain the fading warmth, she didn't want to be alone. It wasn't a way to live, or to have such a bleak future when life.. was so full of surprises, but only if you allowed it to happen... Well, this was a start to a bad day.

_Hmm, at least my fianc__é__e_ _isn't too bad on the eyes. _Looking back at their adventure, she smiled. Such a long way from home to here..

* * *

_Shizuru grabbed her friend before she could escape again, and held her trembling frame close. "Don't leave me, Nao.. you promised you'd be there for me when I needed you."_

_The red-head turned around, plying her arms away and glared at Shizuru. "You need me..? Ha, that's a joke if I ever heard one. I'm your maid, you're also obligated to care for me. But we're friends, so it makes much more complicated now-"_

_"Shut up, you don't know…" Shizuru panted, running after Nao took its toll. "You don't see things as they are because you deny everything. What about then, Nao? Did you ever really care about me?" _

_Damn... she hated how she sounded selfish and so greedy.. Shizuru shook her head, "I wasn't pushing you away, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Nao...come here, please," her voice hitched in her attempt to keep the tears at bay. _Don't leave me not when you are the one in need….

_Nao crossed her arms over her chest and cautiously walked from the heiress. "What now? After what happened, I bet your lover is wondering why you abandoned her. You're stupid, Shizuru, so stupid.." She shook her head and sighed... _But I guess it's why I love you.

_Too caught up in her thoughts, she tripped, her arms flailed, and she grabbed the only thing near her- the only person who she brought down on top of her. _Shizuru..._ Her breath caught, "S-Shizuru.." Nao stuttered, a flush on her cheek and it went downwards. An indication as to how effected she was by the proximity of Shizuru on top of her. _Heck, try anywhere near me.._ Nao glanced into those eyes- feeling like a prey to a viper. Her pulse sped up, she could feel the sweat on her back and stomach. _God, did the room temperature go up?

_"I've always needed..you, Nao..." Shizuru's voice was hoarse, the red-head could feel that gaze travelling down her body before it was on her face … again. _

_A hand caressed her cheek, Nao didn't dare speak in case if it would break this magical moment. Her hand covered Shizuru's, rubbing a thumb in circular motions on her wrist and she could feel her friend tremble. Even her breath changed from calm to ragged intakes. _

_The scent of Shizuru grew stronger, almost overwhelming. Nao felt as though she had depersonalization disorder. _Stop her! You don't want this, nor does she... _But she felt powerless under her friends' enchantment. _Stop.. please... _She must have spoken that out loud for the surprised look she received._

_"You don't want this, Shizuru __…_. I can see it in your eyes.." That statement threw her out of her daze of confusion. 

Shizuru remembered the way Nao escaped her grasp, and ran away from her. _I'm sorry, Nao.._ The first wave of sadness hit her, making her realize everything had to be corrected. She started this.. mess.

But it didn't help that she was torn with confusion of what she felt for Natsuki and Nao.

The kiss between her and Natsuki pushed her forward, while she had a longer friendship with Nao - she couldn't risk it... With Natsuki, it was like a veil over her face, obscuring her vision on which what decision was good or bad.

Sighing, Shizuru got up and exited her bedroom, needing the fresh air to clear her mind and calm her nerves down. _Maybe that'll help..._ _after all, it had been two days since seeing either of them... _She bit her lip, frowning, _I'm such a coward...running away from this problem instead of correcting it._

Sometimes, she just wished life was more simpler in its lessons.

"But then, that would be no fun in solving its mysteries."

_Yeah, then I'll be married to Natsuki in a month... surely that's plenty of time to explore our relationship...? _Her eyes dimmed, if there was a slim possibility of that happening. Natsuki was the exact opposite of her tastes. Of the type of person she wanted to love, _but then_, she realized, _I would only be in love with the image...hurting me and her in the process.._ Shizuru wondered why she acted so hasty and petty as to assume love would develop right away.

If their circumstances weren't as serious or direct, Shizuru was sure they would become friends.

_Hmm, what a good idea. We should start as friends, it'll build a foundation of trust and knowledge._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, was quite busy. *-***

**And... this chapter isn't the best. :/  
So never mind the plot mistakes. It's been a while since writing I still need to warm up. ^^ **


End file.
